


Is There Life After High School?

by bimpson



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Enemies to Friends, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Funeral, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Growth, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lost Love, One sided, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, Sad, Spoilers, Suicide, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, ummm ill add more as it goes on, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimpson/pseuds/bimpson
Summary: Their five-year reunion wasn’t supposed to be like this. They were supposed to be having fun at a fancy little country club on the outskirts of town, telling college horror stories and getting a little too drunk for comfort. It was supposed to ring in new beginnings, celebrate the fact that they were real adults in the real world. But for the former students of Westerburg High, it would instead be a day of sorrow and regret.
Relationships: Veronica Sawyer & Heather Duke
Kudos: 9





	Is There Life After High School?

**Author's Note:**

> tws at the end as per usual! jump down to see them  
> also, this fic references my veronica/mac fic car parks and light posts, so feel free to read that one as well!

Veronica remembers where she was when she got the call; she was studying in the Harvard library, getting ready for finals. Her first year of grad school was going better than expected, and she was looking forward to sharing her excitement with her former high school friends. They scheduled their reunion for the week after the semester ended, which only added to Veronica’s high spirits. And then her phone rang.

The sobs of Heather McNamara’s mother were haunting. The older woman could barely get her words out, but Veronica knew her worst nightmare had come true. Her best friend, her closest companion, and the love of her life was gone.

The next few minutes were a blur to Veronica. At some point, the call ended, and she sat staring at nothing at her station in the library. She wasn’t sure if she felt nothing or everything at once. It wasn’t until she noticed the stares of her classmates she realized she was now crying too. With this, she left.

She wasn’t sure how she got home, but she did. She lived alone in a pathetic little studio apartment next to campus. It wasn’t much, but at least she could call her friends in peace almost every night. Well, at least she used to.

Why couldn’t this suicide bullshit stay in the past? Maybe this was the universe mocking her for thinking she got away relatively unscathed. It’s not like she lost nothing back in highschool. Deep down, she loved J.D. despite his views, and she wanted to be friends with Heather Chandler despite her attitude. Kurt and Ram… well, she didn’t _like_ them, but she had to admit that hearing one of their stupid jokes on a bad day made her chuckle.

Heather McNamara was different. She wasn’t like anyone else back in high school; she was kind, sweet, and compassionate- her only problem was that society forced her into following the status quo. Other than Martha, Heather was Veronica’s closest friend, and she never got to tell her she loved her.

That last thought hit Veronica like a brick: she had lost her chance. She could never tell her dearest friend how she felt about her. The brunette mentally punched herself for not saying anything before. There were plenty of opportunities for her to reveal her feelings before, like that time in the parking lot after graduation. She’d never know if her feelings would be reciprocated, or even if Heather would just accept her as she was.

Veronica didn’t remember the next week all too well. She knows she went to finals, but she couldn’t tell if she did well on them or not. Going back to her hometown was a blur as well; she knows her mother hugged her as soon as she walked through the door of her childhood home. She knows she visited the park she and Heather went to so long ago. Remembering things was hard when your world was busy being shattered.

The day of the funeral came quickly. Veronica arrived alone and sat in her car. Surveying the parking lot, she noticed Heather Duke’s iconic green jeep parked nearby. The fact that Duke cared enough to come surprised her, especially considering Duke’s actions back in high school. She also noticed Miss Dunnstock’s car- Martha must have driven it here, she couldn’t afford a car of her own.

Veronica wasn’t sure if she should go inside or not. She wanted to pay respects to the woman she loved, but she wasn’t sure if she could handle seeing her or not. Her method of suicide was pills, so her funeral would have an open casket. The thought of seeing Heather like that hit Veronica right in the stomach. Lowering her head into her hands, she began to sob.

**Author's Note:**

> tw: mentions of suicide, funerals  
> also ! this is gonna be more of a freeform fic? ie the next chapter is focusing on heather duke and how she found out, reacted, etc. while veronica's part was going on. i hope that makes sense! also x2 feel free to comment your thoughts/feelings!


End file.
